Demenz
Der englischsprachige Report der Welt-Alzheimer-Organisation Alzheimer's Disease International (ADI) mit dem Titel "The State of the Art of Dementia Research: New frontiers" (sinngemäß auf Deutsch: Stand der Demenzforschung: Aufbruch zu neuen Ufern — https://www.alz.co.uk/research/world-report-2018 wurde am 21.9.18 auf Englisch veröffentlicht und kann dort heruntergeladen werden. Die Organisation weist besonders auf den geringen Umfang von Geldern für die Forschung über die Ursachen der Demenz hin. erster Link-Hinweis: * bm Gesh * Leitlinie Demenzen (2016) … wurde am 27.Januar 2016 gemeinsam von den beiden federführenden Fachgesellschaften vorgestellt, der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Neurologie (DGN) und der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie, Psychosomatik und Nervenheilkunde (DGPPN). ;buch zum thema * Alzheimer & Demenzen verstehen. Der Ratgeber des Kompetenznetzes Demenzen: Diagnose, Behandlung, Alltag, Betreuung. Trias, 2009 von Kompetenznetz Degenerative Demenzen (KNDD) (Herausgeber, Maier u.a), ISBN 3830434138 :::u. a.: Demenz ist eine Krankheit, die jede/-en treffen kann. Sie trifft nicht nur Menschen über 80 – auch manche 60jährige leiden an ihr, wirklich wirksame Gegenmittel gibt es bis heute nicht. Die Diagnose ist meist ein Schock für alle, nicht nur für die Betroffenen selbst, sondern gerade auch für die Menschen aus dem direkten und indirekten Umfeld. Sie wirft zahllose Fragen auf: Wie verändert sich der Alltag? Was kann man tun? Was ist sinnlos? Ab wann braucht es Hilfe von außen? Müssen die Wohnung oder das Haus umgebaut werden? Wie ist die rechtliche Lage im Umgang mit einem vollkommen verwirrten Menschen? Und und und …… Artikel zum Thema Demenz Hier soll kurz auf häufige Fragen geantwortet werden : __toc__ Was ist Demenz? Jede dauerhafte deutliche''' Verschlechterung'' geistiger Leistungsfähigkeit ist zunächst eine Demenz. Das ist also die allgemeinste Definition. Dies ist nicht nur für die Frage der Pflegeversicherung wichtig, sondern wirklich für die Unterscheidung von nur vorübergehenden Störungen oder Krankheiten. Zum Teil handelt es sich um ein Symptom, die Folge einer Krankheit wie dem Schlaganfall im Gehirn oder dem Delir - zum Teil ist es eine neurologische Krankheit. Also ist dabei das Gehirn der Ausgangspunkt der verminderten Denk- und Reaktionsfähigkeit einer Person. Dafür kann es im Gehirn verschiedene Ursachen geben. Was ist Alzheimer? Zunächst ist über die medizinische Definition jede Alzheimer-Erkrankung eine Demenz. Hinzu kommt, dass bei ihr andere Ursachen wie eine Stoffwechselkrankheit oder der Schlaganfall etc. durch den Arzt und eine ausführliche Diagnostik ausgeschlossen werden konnten. Das heißt, es ist zu Lebzeiten meist nur eine Ausschluss-Diagnose-Stellung möglich. Bisher sind Gehirnaufnahmen von außen kein letzter Beweis. Der Name ist historisch entstanden, weil der Arzt Alois Alzheimer eine Form des Krankheitsbildes als erster wissenschaftlich ausführlich beschrieben hat. Er wußte natürlich damals weit weniger über die Zusammenhänge als wir heute. Und doch fehlen auch heute noch wichtige Kenntnisse. Bei Alzheimer-Patienten sterben nach und nach Nervenzellen im Gehirn ab. Im Verlauf der Erkrankung schrumpft das Gehirn der Patienten um bis zu 20 Prozent. Allerdings muss nicht jede Verkleinerung der Gehirnsubstanz mit einer Demenz einhergehen! Und: Dies muss aber nicht der Auslöser der Krankheit sein. Durch den Verlust von vielen Nervenzellen können nicht alle Informationen mehr richtig verarbeitet werden. Daher verlieren Alzheimer-Patienten wichtige kognitive Fähigkeiten. Typische Symptome der Krankheit sind: Orientierungslosigkeit, Sprachstörungen und Gedächtnisverlust, aber auch Veränderungen des Charakters. Welche Veränderungen finden bei Alzheimer im Gehirn statt? Am auffälligsten sind im Gehirn Verstorbener die Plaques um die Gehirnzellen/Neuronen. Dadurch werden die Verbindungen zu den anderen Neuronen unterbrochen. Die Hauptfunktion des Gehirns Erinnerung / Verknüpfung mit Bekanntem / mit bereits Gelerntem wird dadurch immer schwieriger. Die emotionale Seite des Denkvorgangs bleibt lange erhalten. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Alzheimer und Demenz? Demenz ist der Oberbegriff für ein Krankheitsbild, in dessen Verlauf die Patienten geistige Funktionen und Fähigkeiten verlieren. Alzheimer ist eine Unterform der Demenz und zugleich ihre häufigste Form. Wie viele Menschen in Deutschland sind von der Krankheit betroffen? In Deutschland leben derzeit (nach 2010) etwa 1,2 Millionen Demenzkranke. Etwa zwei Drittel davon haben wahrscheinlich Alzheimer (genaue Zahl derzeit nicht beweisbar). Die Krankheit DVAT tritt typischerweise nach dem 65. Lebensjahr auf. Es gibt deutlich mehr weibliche als männliche Demenz-Patienten in Deutschland, was zunächst zahlenmäßig mit der höheren Lebenserwartung von Frauen zusammenhängt. Besondere Risikogruppen sind nicht bekannt ! Wie wird Alzheimer diagnostiziert? Zunächst achtet der Arzt auf typische Alzheimer-Symptome wie Gedächtnisverlust und Orientierungslosigkeit, aber auch Persönlichkeitsveränderungen. Dazu wird oft der sogenannte "Mini-Mental-Status-Test" benutzt, mit dem kognitive Defizite festgestellt werden können. Der Arzt stellt dem Patienten verschiedene Aufgaben, um zum Beispiel seine Erinnerungsfähigkeit zu testen. Um andere Erkrankungen auszuschließen, werden außerdem bestimmte Blutwerte bestimmt, sowie eine Röntgenaufnahme des Gehirns gemacht. Veränderungen im Gehirn werden bei Alzheimer allerdings oft erst in einem späten Stadium der Krankheit sichtbar. Einen zuverlässigen Labortest für Alzheimer gibt es noch nicht. *… mehr zu den verschiedenen Krankheiten * fraglich: Bluttest zeigt Alzheimer-Risiko (2018, neu entwickelter Bluttest) Wird Alzheimer vererbt? Es ist noch nicht bewiesen, dass das möglich ist. Aber umgekehrt lässt es sich kaum ausschließen. Wissenschaftlich ausgedrückt heißt das: Es gibt eine genetische Komponente beim Auftreten der Krankheit, als Ursache reicht deren Vorhandenseinabacherem neutigeniKenntnisstandcht aus. Genetische Faktoren beeinflussen jedoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit an Alzheime''r zu erkr''anken. Bei circa 30 Prozent aller Betroffenen finden sich weitere Alzheimer-Patienten in der näheren Verwandtschaft. Früher Beginn Der "frühe Beginn" einer Demenzerkrankung wird dann angenommen, wenn eindeutige Symptome bereits vor dem 65. Lebensjahr auftreten. Auf englisch: Early-onset dementia. Die Wissenschaft vermutet dahinter möglicherweise eine besondere Demenzform ohne das bis heute bewiesen zu haben. Der frühe Beginn ist keineswegs selten. Zum Bspl. wird für Großbritannien 2016 eine Zahl von über 40 Tausend derartig erkrankter Personen genannt. Es sei auch daran erinnert, dass die erste von Alzheimer derart diagnostizierte Person, Auguste D., gerade 50 Jahre alt. Ältere Bezeichnung: '''''präsenile Demenz (sie galt lange als die klassische Form einer A.Demenz) * Demenzpatienten bei jüngeren Patienten Kann Alzheimer geheilt werden? Bisher, 2017, muss leider "nein" geantwortet werden. Alzheimer/DVAT ist nicht heilbar. Es gibt kein Mittel, das den Prozess des Nervenabbaus rückgängig machen oder zumindest dauerhaft aufhalten könnte. Die Medizin setzt bei der Therapie (nicht im Sinne von Heilung!) von Alzheimer auf eine Kombination aus medikamentöser und nicht-medikamentöser Behandlung, insbesondere als ein Schutz vor Komplikationen durch Sekundärschädigungen. Die medikamentöse Frühbehandlung konzentriert sich auf die Verbesserung der Reizübertragung im Gehirn. In den letzten Jahren gab es beachtliche Fortschritte bei der Entwicklung von Medikamenten, die den Alzheimerprozess zumindest für einige Jahre verlangsamen, man hofft aufhalten oder verzögern kann. Bei der nicht-medikamentösen Behandlung geht es um die Erhaltung und Förderung der verbliebenen geistigen Fähigkeiten, z.B. durch Bewegungstherapie. Zunehmend werden auch die Angehörigen in den Therapieprozess mit einbezogen. Deren Entlastung ist wichtig, da sie bei der Pflege schnell an ihre Grenzen kommen können. Wo finden Betroffene und Angehörige Hilfe? * Örtliche Sozialstation. Pflegestützpunkt genannte Beratungsstellen * Hausarzt als erste Anlaufstelle und als Koordinator der langzeitigen Betreuung. * Auch die Deutsche Alzheimer Gesellschaft ist Ansprechpartner bei allen Fragen zum Thema Alzheimer und vermittelt Kontakte zu Beratungsstellen. * Artikel über Demenz und Bücher (nicht wissenschaftliche B.) Altersbedingte Vergesslichkeit (Altersbedingte), ja jede Vergesslichkeit ist zunächst ganz normal. Das Gehirn wählt aus - um der Informationsflut Herr zu werden – dabei passieren immer mal kleine Fehler. Sie wissen nicht mehr wie ihre Briefträgerin heißt. Sie vergessen, was sie im Keller eigentlich holen wollten, nachdem .... Ein winziger Schritt zu dem, was im Fachjargon "Mild Cognitive Impairment" (MCI) ... all das ist normal. Und hat nichts mit der gefürchteten Krankheit zu tun. weitere Fragen Gibt es bestimmte Anzeichen für eine Alzheimer-Erkrankung? Wie häufig kommt Alzheimer vor? Wie wird Alzheimer diagnostiziert? Was sind die Ursachen? Was passiert im Gehirn eines Alzheimer-Kranken? Ist Alzheimer vererbbar? Was hat Altern mit Alzheimer zu tun? Frailty (abnehmende körperliche Fitness) Haftungsfragen bei Demenz-Erkrankten Personen Leichte kogn'''itive Störungen Gibt es Medikamente gegen die Krankheit? Kann eine gesunde Lebensweise Alzheimer verhindern? Verlauf der Krankheit - Demenz-Stadium, Stadien, Stufen? Andere Demenzarten: • Frontotemporale Demenz • Multiinfarkt-Demenz • Vaskuläre Demenz • ………… Pflegedorf "Hogewey" In dem niederländischen Pflegedorf "Hogewey" im Südosten Amsterdams sollen demenzkranke Menschen einen möglichst normalen Alltag leben. Die Bewohner leben in kleine Gruppen in barrierefreien Wohngruppen zusammen. "Sie haben das Gefühl, dass sie selbständig sind", sagt die Pflegerin Clasina ter Bruggen. "Darum lassen wir sie die Dinge, die sie noch selbst können, hier auch machen - wie in einem gewöhnlichen Haushalt." Vor Ort gibt es einen Supermarkt, einen Friseur und ein Theater. "Das Erleben 'Ich bin krank, liege in einem Krankenhaus und es geht mir schlecht' davon hat keiner etwas", sagt Yvonne van Amerongen vom Management in "Hogewey". "Darum versuchen wir genau das zu vermeiden." Gerade das positive Erleben, "es ist schön hier, ich gehöre hierher und habe gute Menschen um mich herum", führe dazu, dass die Patienten weniger Angst haben, ruhiger und weniger traurig sind. In Weesp legt man außerdem auch viel Wert auf Bewegung. "Es gibt immer mehr Untersuchungen, die zeigen, dass man die Demenz zwar nicht heilen kann, Bewegung aber positiven Einfluss hat und die Krankheit langsamer verläuft", so die Physiotherapeutin Pauline Hulsman. Im Fitnesscenter mit speziell angefertigen Geräten machen alle Bewohner täglich bis zu 20 Minuten Sport. … und in Tönebön ? Im Film [http://www.3sat.de/page/?source=/dokumentationen/184865/index.html '''Dorf des Vergessens - Selbstbestimmt leben mit Demenz] geht das Magazin "37°" zu den BewohnerInnen des ersten so genannten Demenzdorfes in Deutschland - über ein halbes Jahr lang. Es erzählt ihre persönlichen Geschichten und die ihrer Angehörigen. Die Menschen, die in Tönebön leben, verstehen die Welt nicht mehr. Video 30 Min. bei 3sat in der Mediathek Verschiedene Medien * Zweier-WG mit einer Demenzkranken, in Die Zeit.de/zeit-wissen-2014-01 von SUSANNE SCHÄFER Zweier-WG alter Frauen (mit einer Demenzkranken. Irmgard Zellner-Hönl nahm mit Cilli nicht nur eine Fremde bei sich auf. Ihre nun 92jährige Mitbewohnerin ist schwer dement. Eine Entscheidung, die beide glücklicher machte.) * [http://www.zeit.de/2004/46/Demenz-WG Wir von der Demenz-WG.] In Castrop-Rauxel leben verwirrte alte Menschen in einer Wohngemeinschaft. Die Zeit vom 4. November 2004 * Demenzsystem (Statt einsperren elektronisch überwachen) * Broschüre "Begleiten ins Anderland". Sie richtet sich an Angehörige von Menschen mit Demenz. 96 Seiten. 5.- € Hinweiskarten, Verständniskärtchen Wie erkläre ich zum Beispiel der Verkäuferin im Supermarkt, dem flüchtigen Bekannten auf der Straße oder dem Angestellten in meiner Bankfiliale, dass bzw. weshalb mein an Demenz erkrankter Familienangehöriger sich ungewöhnlich oder auch auffällig verhält? Das ist in der aktuellen Situation oft gar nicht möglich oder aber mit peinlichen Gefühlen für die Angehörigen und einem Gesichtsverlust für die Betroffenen verbunden. Und so hat die Alz.Gesellschaft kleine Hinweiskarten (Visitenkartengröße) drucken lassen, die einfach überreicht werden können. Sie nennen sie Verständniskärtchen. Horror und ähnliche Schlagzeilen "Horror Demenz" und ähnliche Schlagzeilen? Es geht auch anders: Die empfehlenswerte Website Leidmedien.de (www.leidmedien.de) gibt viele Anregungen für Medienschaffende, wie Schubladen und Klischees in der Berichterstattung über Menschen mit Behinderung und/oder Erkrankung verhindert werden können und wie eine objektive Berichterstattung auch aussehen kann. Es wird z. B. eingegangen auf: So gesehen * Beschreibungen mit fahlem Beigeschmack. Sie leidet an Muskelschwund. Adina B. aus Hamburg dazu: „Dieser Satz ist mir zu suggestiv. Durch die Wortwahl wird ein universelles Leiden unterstellt. Ich wünschte, Journalisten würden solche Worte nicht als leere Phrasen verwenden – und nur dann benutzen, wenn sie wirklich zur Situation passen. Das gilt auch für das unpassende Wort “Muskelschwund”. Ich sage lieber: Ich habe eine Muskelkrankheit.“ **Lernt länger, versteht alles. **Über Behinderung lachen. **Lieber losbinden. **Mensch mit Lernschwierigkeiten. **Kein absolutes Nichts. "Leben in absoluter Dunkelheit" - Christian O. aus Hamburg: „Klar – draußen herrscht seit seiner Geburt auch eine immerwährende Sonnenfinsternis, die Lampen funktionieren nicht mehr und jegliche Lichtquellen sind versiegt. Dieser philosophisch anmutende Satz ist purer Nonsens, denn nur ein verschwindend geringer Teil aller Blinden sieht wirklich rein gar nichts. Doch wer sagt uns, dass dieses ‘Nichts’ wirklich die absolute Dunkelheit ist?” * Im September 2015 geisterte (mal wieder) die Frage nach Infektion als Ursache durch die Medien. Auslöser ein Beitrag bei "nature" — 11. Sept. 2015 ... Der Hauptautor der Studie, die nahelegt Alzheimer sei ansteckend, ist Erfinder eines Mittels, das genau das verhindern soll. Ein Skandal? Dabei ging es um eine theoretische Ansteckungsgefahr über verunreinigtes OP-Besteck, da den mutmaßlichen Erreger-Eiweißen mit konventionellen Desinfektionsmethoden nicht beizukommen ist. Das Szenario mag unwahrscheinlich sein und die mutmaßlichen Eiweiße nicht einmal als Auslöser identifiziert sein, aber es um eine seltenen Voraussetzungen denkbare Theorie. Der theoretisch erwogene Übertragungsweg Hormoninfusion ist seit BSE sowieiso verschlossen. *Bei RTL läuft so etwas unter "Das Jenke-Experiment" 9/16 * Zitate u.ä. Fußnoten N. R. KLEINFIELDN. R. KLEINFIELD in der NYT: * im alzheimerforum: -> Literatur für Kinder und Jugendliche =Learn You Have Alzheimer’s, Then Invite a Reporter to Tail You? Really?= By APRIL 30, 2016 Gehört/Gelesen: :::……'' "mittelmässig demente Bewohnerin" …… :Wer oder was ist das? Was will uns die Kollegin damit eigentlich nicht sagen? Lewy-Körper, Demenzform * die Demenz mit Lewy-Körperchen Fachliche Literatur, Bücher aus Betroffenheit entstanden * Stella Braam: ''Ich habe Alzheimer. Wie die Krankheit sich anfühlt. Julius Beltz, 2007, 192 S. ISBN 9783407857637 (Vater und Tochter berichten gemeinsam über seine Erkrankung. ) * Annette Bruhns, Beate Lakotta, Dietmar Pieper (Hrsg.):'' Demenz - Was wir darüber wissen, wie wir damit leben.'' Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt (Spiegelbuch), München, 2010. 304 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-421-04487-7 (20 Autoren zu ganz verschiedenen Aspekten. Rezensionen hier und hier ) * Gatterer, A Croy: Leben mit Demenz. Springer-Verlag, Wien, 2005. 325 S. (Serviceteil für Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz) * Lisa Genova: Mein Leben ohne gestern. Lübbe Verlag, 317 Seiten. ISBN 9783785760161. Ein Roman (Geschichte der 50jährigen Harvard-Professorin Alice, die an Demenz erkrankt. Erst vergisst sie Termine , dann Teile ihres Lebens. Als sie eines Tages beim Joggen nicht mehr weiß, wo sie ist und wie es nach Hause geht, bekommt sie es mit der Angst zu tun.) * Isabella Heuser: Alzheimer und Demenz. Verlag Herder, 2010. 128 Seiten. ISBN 9783451061899 * Michael Jürgs: Alzheimer. Spurensuche im Niemandsland.'' Verlag List, 2011. 351 Seiten. ISBN 3548600190 '' * Jörn Klare: Als meine Mutter ihre Küche nicht mehr fand. Suhrkamp Verlag; 250 Seiten; ISBN 3518464019 (Vom Wert des Lebens mit Demenz.) * Helga Rohra: Aus dem Schatten treten. Warum ich mich für unsere Recht als Demenzbetroffene einsetze. Mabuse-Verlag, 133 Seiten, 2. Auflage. 2012. ISBN 9783940529862 (Betroffene 54jährige Frau, Dt. AlzGesellschaft) * Video: Gast im Studio: Helga Rohra, Stimme der Demenzbetroffenen (Landesschau swr vom 5. Apr. 2012, 11 Min) * Martina Rosenberg: Mutter, wann stirbst du endlich? Wenn die Pflege der kranken Eltern zur Zerreißprobe wird. 256 Seiten, Blanvalet Verlag, 2012. ISBN 3764504684 (ttt-Video dazu, ARD, 16.12.12) * Sophie Rosentreter: Komm her, wo soll ich hin? * Gabriela Zander: Sind Sie meine Tochter?: Leben mit meiner alzheimerkranken Mutter. Verlag: rororo; 2. Auflage: 2006. ISBN 9783499621895 * .... * Jaap Robben, Merel Eyckerman (Illus.): Josefina - Ein Name wie ein Klavier. Aus d. Niederländischen v. Weronika M. Jakubowska. Mit einem Nachwort von Christel Rech-Simon. 32 Seiten, 2015. ISBN 978-3-8497-0089-8 Verlag Carl-Auer (Vom Verlag empfohlenes Lesealter: 4 - 7 Jahre) Weblinks * Mehr z. Bspl. auf Spiegel ONLINE, bei Die Zeit oder …… * Ein neuer Alzheimer-Bluttest soll angeblich mit fast 90-prozentiger Genauigkeit voraussagen (Prognose), ob jemand in Zukunft/etwa einem Jahr an der Alzheimer-Demenz erkranken wird. (Artikel von Hartmut Wewetzer. Erschienen im Tagesspiegel am 9. Juli 2014, Die Zeit: … es wäre voreilig, von einem bereits vorhandenen Bluttest für Alzheimer zu sprechen. Die britischen Forscher haben angekündigt, den Test bei 5.000 bis 10.000 Personen auf seine Gültigkeit zu überprüfen und womöglich zu verbessern. Erst danach … ) * Katrin Neubauer: [http://www.spiegel.de/gesundheit/diagnose/vergesslichkeit-wann-beginnt-die-demenz-a-966483.html ''Gedächtnislücken: Nur vergesslich? Oder schon dement?] In spiegel.de vom 28.04.2014 *Diagnose Demenz: Mehr Lebensqualität für Menschen mit Alzheimer (05.11.2013) *Alzheimer-Demenz: Wie das Vergessen entsteht(05.11.2013) *Alzheimer, Parkinson, CJK: Neuer Wirkstoff rettet Gehirne von Mäusen (10.10.2013) *Demenz: Krisen in der Lebensmitte erhöhen Alzheimer-Risiko (01.10.2013) *Welt-Alzheimer-Bericht 2013: Zahl Demenzkranker soll sich verdreifachen (19.09.2013) *Diabetes: Hoher Blutzucker könnte Demenzrisiko erhöhen (08.08.2013) *Diabetes und psychische Erkrankungen:Gefährliche Kombination (18.06.2013) *Experten-Interview: "Die ersten Anzeichen sind ähnlich" (26.09.2012) *Labortests: Alzheimer könnte ansteckend sein(28.06.2012) thumb * David Walliams: ''Gangsta-Oma. übersetzt von Salah Naoura, illustriert von Tony Ross, 272 Seiten, rororo, Reinbek. ISBN 978-3-499-21740-1 (Ben muss jeden Freitag bei seiner Oma verbringen, wenn seine tanzverrückten Eltern das Tanzbein schwingen. Bens Oma ist zwar nett, aber sooooooo langweilig! Immer will sie bloß Scrabble spielen und isst den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als Kohlsuppe – igitt! Doch eines Tages findet Ben heraus, dass seine Oma ein Geheimnis hat: Sie war früher eine berühmte Juwelendiebin! Und jetzt plant sie … ) Weblinks zum Verpleeghuis Hogewey *http://www.vivium.nl/information_in_deutsch *Fotostrecke: Reise in die Vergangenheit (spiegel.de) *Bei Facebook: Verpleeghuis Hogewey *bericht im weltspiegel jan. 2012: Hogewey, das Alzheimer-Dorf in den NL ::Alzheimer-Dorf, Autorin: Marion von Haaren *http://www.katholisch.de/43423.html *Alles für den Augenblick. Ein Beitrag bei -Spiegel online- Aus Amsterdam berichtet Barbara Hans. *Die Nöte von Angehörigen — leider erst um 22.25 Uhr bei 3sat ::Mehr als ich kann - Ein Film über den Pflegealltag im Verborgenen u.a. * Das Lebensstilmodell - 24 Wohneinheiten mit je 6-8 Bewohnern (Bericht bei bpa.de, 2012) 24 Wohneinheiten mit je 6-8 Bewohnern (Bericht bei bpa.de) *Artikel bei chrismon.evangelisch Demenz-Früherkennung * Soll man es ihnen sagen? Zeit-Artikel von Ulrich Stock, 28. Januar / 1. Februar 2016. Obwohl es für die Demenz keine Therapie gibt, kann eine frühe Diagnose Patienten und ihre Familien entlasten. In: zeit.de/2016/03 zur Demenz-Früherkennung * Wenn Oma ganz langsam verschwindet - Umgang mit Fam.angehörigen: Alzheimer Gesellschaft bietet Workshops an Schulen an. Siehe auch * Alzheimerforschung * Demenzdorf (De Hogeweyk, ……) * Die Fallers und die Demenz * Mini-Mental-Status * Wohngemeinschaften für an Demenz erkrankte Personen ? * Broschüre: "Ich will nach Hause – vom Hin- und Weglaufen" Die Aufregung ist groß, wenn Menschen mit Demenz allein und orientierungslos unterwegs sind. Wo wollen sie hin? Was könnte ihnen zustoßen? Wie finden sie wieder nach Hause? Nicht nur die Angehörigen geraten in Aufruhr, sondern oft auch die ganze Umgebung. Nicht selten muss sich auch die Polizei – mit hohem Aufwand – an der Suche beteiligen. Aber ab wann muss man sich Sorgen machen, was muss man unternehmen, wie hätte das "Weglaufen" vielleicht verhindert werden können? Fragen über Fragen, auf die man sich am besten rechtzeitig einstellen sollte. *::Die neue Broschüre der Alzheimer Gesellschaft Baden-Württemberg enthält vor allem für Angehörige einen gut verständlichen Überblick über das Thema "Hin- und Weglaufen", Tipps zum Umgang damit und ein Personenbeschreibungsformular, wenn es doch mal passiert. Download * Durch die Nase ins Gehirn - Neue Therapie gegen Zerstörung von Nervenzellen ak. 21. September 2018 *Begriffe-Lexikon-Demenz * Demenzkranke Männer an der Werkbank statt Kaffeekränzchen Kategorie:Neuro Kategorie:Organisation der Pflege Kategorie:Demenz